


Scalpel and Between

by unagidragonroll



Series: because you didn't go this far only to come this far [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Feudalism, M/M, bff!2hyun, doctor!AU, fluff because its ongniel, hint of minhwan, hospital!AU, junior!woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagidragonroll/pseuds/unagidragonroll
Summary: In which Seongwoo's busy keeping people unconsciously alive, Woojin's constantly following suit, and Daniel's in slavery contract for joining two broken bones, literally.





	Scalpel and Between

It's one thirty, fifty eight seconds to the fifth hour of the surgery. One down, two, and soon there are only five people left inside the freezing cold room. Some today's hits music went to head throbbing EDMs, before it finally tunes in the classic slow-rock 90s. Much to his delight, and to the attending surgeon's.

It is actually a not so complicated surgery, once he thought as he butted his second cigarette on the nearby ashtray. He sprayed some perfume before he thanked the junior, Woojin, and they walked together to present themselves to the first operator, Sungwoon the digestive surgery fellow.

"How long does it usually take?" Woojin asked as they take the floor. "I just had 36-hours shift and I think I might passed out anytime soon."

He chuckles, ruffling his hair for better, "You know it's only an appendectomy. Unless it's perforated, it won't take longer than an hour. Bet Sungwoon would do it in 30 mins the longest, or else the attending will cut his hair off."

Woojin laughs along tiredly, trudging behind his senior by three years since their preclinic days. "I think I saw you yesterday. Today's not your shift right? I read from Yongguk's phone that--"

He shuts him when the saint comes within the view, "Oh Mr. Kim Holy Jonghyun, going home?"

The said saint lifts his face and smiles upon the view. "I deserved a good sleep after the last 36 hours' four laparotomies, one bypass, and two emergency sectios, right?"

Seongwoo laughs and circles his arm around his much tinier figure. This senior of him. "Get your beauty sleep and get back here tomorrow for the morning report with much bigger body, will you?" He squeezes his arm, "God even little Woojin the intern could pocket you."

"Stop mocking me," he scoffs with half lidded eyes, "you know I have full authority on your schedule for the next 6 months right?"

Seongwoo rolls his eyes and once again squeezes his arm, "I take back what I said earlier this month about wanting you to not graduate faster. Get that anesthesiologist title like tomorrow, please?"

"Yes please," a voice is heard from behind and they all three turn to a sight of the cardiology resident Hwang Minhyun. "I'm so tired watching him covering those not sorry asses of juniors like you, Ong."

Seongwoo narrows his eyes and get his attention back to the big Woojin who has been patiently watching the commotion from the side. "You already know the mighty Hwang, right? As much as you silently praise him for his eagle's eyes or lion's heart or his delicate woman's hands or even just for his looks that can never beat mine," he whispers the last parts way too loud for a whisper to Woojin only, "you know, he's just an average scumbag like all of us are."

Minhyun stares at him with despise and just about to retort back when Jonghyun, still smiling, tugs him by the sleeve, "Come on I thought you have some journal writings to do."

He sighs looking at Seongwoo's smug face and walks slowly towards the big Woojin, "You know this residency life is hard and I suggest you to find better companion because it's going to be way harder hanging on with this kind of creature."

Seongwoo, again, is about to fire back until Jonghyun finally drags Minhyun out of the circle, "Okay I just wasted my precious five minutes but it's really nice meeting all of you here but I need to take Minhyun now to drive me because you wouldn't want to see me as your emergency patient. Good night!"

Minhyun still got himself together even when Seongwoo yells across the hospital lobby, "I bet Jaehwan will be delighted if it's your driver showing up as the ER patient?!" He chuckles to himself and looks over to Woojin, "I'm sorry, it's fun to get on his nerve."

They're saints afterall.

Both got themselves in scrubs no longer than ten minutes later, chatting about Woojin's next mandatory rotation before he finally settles in his department when an orthopaedic resident clumsily drops his drill and stuffs that make them walks over curiously behind the door.

"Seriously," Seongwoo deadpans and puts his hands on his waist, "What are you going to say to your mom now it's the fifth, sixth? tuition fee when it's like only 4 months of our second year?"

The said boy turns his head to see Seongwoo and big Woojin, heaves a sigh of relieve (or grieve), "My hand's slipped."

"Still," Seongwoo says, making his way and squats along, gathering the 'stuffs' and gives them to the owner's busy hands, "Does it work?"

The boy's mask is hanging loosely on his neck, bags under his eyes much similar to Woojin's and Jonghyun's, and he's so focused his mouth's half opened while his hands are busy making the drill, drills. "I hope..."

The room suddenly lights twenty something watts more when he breaks into a grin, that infamous grin, and Seongwoo's stomach scrunched. Gotta be the spicy noodle earlier.

It better be.

"Daaaaaamn!" He almost yells, grinning to face him, "I'm one lucky bastard aren't I?"

Seongwoo snaps into reality seeing his face turns towards himself, "Well, guess you can get this month's allowance for treating me to this new club around the corner?"

He laughs, face all scrunched up, "You wish."

They straightens themselves and walks together to the nurse station, "You really need to be more careful, you know," he says not looking at him, "those seniors of yours are awful enough, not to mention the cost they make you pay for the things that, uh," he scratches his neck, "it was all your fault wasn't it?"

He laughs (again), "So there goes my money along with my sanity thanks to my fucked up life," circling his arms around Woojin, "you're visiting me next week right?"

Woojin nods and mumbles, "A week being the lowest class in the society.."

Again, he laughs, "Ayy, it's not really that bad when you've gone through it 24/7 for how long now?" He turns to Seongwoo.

The boy rolls his eyes, "1 year and 4 months and 23 days, about to be 24 days in 5 hours." He's sitting down now, looking through the medical records of the patient who’s about to be operated. He then goes to the appointed room, leaving Woojin with his new companion.

"You're dismissed?" Woojin asks, sitting on the chair nearby while looking at the other schedules. His hand points out some of the name he knows and some operation he raises his eyebrow at. The other boy finds it really cute that he chuckles here and there.

"Nah," he waves his hand, "I practically lives here for the past two, no, three weeks and there's nothing better back at the dorm." He yawns, straightening his long limbs, "Free foods three times a day, way to spend your tuition's right, right."

Woojin looks at him, half in awe half in sympathy, "Have you ever regret this path, somewhere along the almost two years of your slavery?"

He thinks for a while, before he breaks into another grin, "Nope! I guess?"

Woojin shakes his head in disbelief, "But really though, you had seen and known about this before applying right?"

"Of course," he plays with the hem of his scrub, "we had our internship program in this hospital right? How in the world I could unsee all these... black covered in whites.. sprinkled with bright smiles and uh, comforting words and such," he mumbles, bitter feeling showing in his tone, "it's just life, isn't it? And maybe this," he points the dark lines under his eyes, clearly showing that he's been awake way much longer than Woojin could handle, "is needed to make you the person, ah, the surgeon, you desire to be."

Woojin blinks, in complete awe this time, "You can't take the cool with you too."

He laughs again, breaking off from his serious trance completely, "It's in my nature that I can't help it." He shrughs, "Really, you just need to hold it in, or let it all out, and you'll be fine after a glass of beer."

Woojin rolls his eyes, "Thanks. I'm not wasting my day off rights for hangover."

They snicker and stop only when Seongwoo's back again with a basket full of ampoules and vials and needles and Woojin's too lightheaded to even name all of them. "Enjoying yourself much it seemed."

"Need a hand?" Woojin offers.

Seongwoo's busy hands dismiss him, "Take fifteen and maybe I'll need those hands to prepare the patient later. Sungwoon's not here anyway." He takes some observations sheets and ticks here and there on the station's table. "How about you? Staying the night again?"

"Based on my gut feeling, ER's going to be flooded tonight so I better stay out of the way and rest my legs here," he takes out his phone and flashes it to Seongwoo, "See? Raining with a chance of thunderstorm. Yikes."

Seongwoo snickers, "Jaehwan's downstairs screaming for mercy for all you know and here you are lounging and spreading words that cannot be said. Watch out for your karma."

He rolls his eyes, "Please, slavery contract for years are enough of a karma for me."

Woojin perks up, "So you're not allowed to speak such words, still?"

"Yes," Seongwoo answers, "The hospital is one sacred place. You can never ask for more patients since you'll be dead handling fifty at once, and you can't also ask for none because you won't get any new experience in handling patients,"

"Experience my ass,” the orthopaedic butts, still playing with his phone.

"therefore," Seongwoo glares, "silence is gold. Just let the destiny plays with your flow of life. If there are plenty of occupied beds, let it be new knowledge because patient is the best form of a teacher. If there's none, be thankful." He smiles, being proud for what he said, then glares to the other boy who's already grinning, "So you better brush your teeth and rinse all the words you've said because if it's your karma then this emergency operating room will be flooded and it's going to be hell for me too."

The three of them laughs before they got death glares from the passing nurses.

"Daniel!"

They all look at the same direction for a sight of Sungwoon. All bright, all bouncy.

"Oh, it's Mister fellow!" He exclaims in the same cheerful manner. "How humble of you to greet such peasant like me."

Sungwoon rolls his eyes, "Please stop the praising. I believe all of you are all nation’a best surgeons," he looks at Seongwoo who looks at him, bored, "and of course, a surgeon is nothing without his anesthesiologist counterpart."

"Cut the crap, just play fast because our big Woojin's about to get cranky after his 36 hours long shift," Seongwoo gathers all his stuffs and walks first to the room.

Sungwoon turns again to Daniel to frown, "Look at you poor thing, if you for once listen to my and Jisung's words you wouldn't lose those baby cheeks because of the slavery they do in orthopaedics."

Daniel shoves his cupping hands lightly, "Please, not in front of Woojin."

The latter just smiles,"Won't it be a nuisance crowd for me to bug along?"

Sungwoon moves his hand to cup and pinch Woojin's cheek, "Of course not. You're free to come and go but I can guarantee you to not blink because once you do it's gonna be the end of the operation." He winks and leaves to annoy Seongwoo.

In ten minutes, the patient's already on bed, with Seongwoo by his head and Sungwoon on his right. Woojin's assigned as the third assistant, it’s a hands-on chance! and he can't be more thankful, looking above his mask towards Seongwoo who puts his thumb up in support.

"Sir, Ong Seongwoo here as your anesthesiologist will be putting you in sleep once this white drug is injected," Seongwoo says soothingly, "Can we proceed?"

The patient nods slowly and smiles, "Yes, please."

"Let's we all pray before we start," Sungwoon leads the night.

They begin with an intern presses the wall timer and Sungwoon's given the scalpel. It's all good and well, but not until Sungwoon discovers that the appendix is already perforated.

"Shit." He mumbles, "how could this go unnoticed?"

If Seongwoo's furious as he starts to get more sedatives and fluids, Sungwoon, on the other hand, is calm and composed, Woojin notices. There’s this senior resident who grumbles under his breath while muttering apologizes to Sungwoon in between. The fellow doesn’t really respond, though. Not that he’s mad, he knows things like this often happen and it’s nothing untreatable or would have severe complications but would they notice this earlier, things could’ve been a lot better, both for them and for the patient. It’s just a shame. But, again, doctors aren’t God.

The surgery went along as the intern reads Sungwoon the early assessment of the patient, which he gladly explains clear and easy. The young interns shows real gratitude and watches Sungwoon's suctioning and triple checking everything in awe, despite the drowsiness kicking in.

"Get some sleep, I won't be finishing until I report this to my supervisor," Sungwoon tells them, "It's okay, you won't get this kind of case and even if you do, bet you already know when to refer right?"

The young interns nods still too eagerly, "Thank you so much."

"Nah, I'm still a student like you guys. Thank you for attending!" He says cheerfully, and once they're gone, still cheerfully, "Please, give me that ballad. I need to let this out."

Seongwoo, who's been taking notes on his chair, heaves a sigh and stand up to change the playlist.

Sungwoon hums in glee and waits with hands up as his junior still calling their on call supervisor.

"You know," Sungwoon starts, "I'm sorry for making you extend your shift."

Woojin waves his hand way too quick, making the nurse ducks her head and glares. He whispers a soft apology and back to Sungwoon, "Really, it's an honour."

Seongwoo chuckles from the side, "Aww, look at this kid. Jisung's gonna be so proud."

Sungwoon also chuckles along in between his hearty singing when his junior comes from outside. Once he got his approval, he lets Woojin do the closing and go scrubbing outside.

He comes back again to thank everyone and is satisfied with Woojin's a little messy knot. Woojin ducks his head in embarassment. He hops out of the room, leaving Seongwoo cleaning up his mess.

"Again, why did I choose to be the 'surgeon's counterpart'," he sighs loudly.

The nurse is done filling the documents and mutters under her breath, watching Seongwoo gently wake the patient up while leaning in to Woojin who's startled at the sudden contact, "He's been saying that five times daily since his first year."

Woojin chuckles lowly under his mask upon hearing that, helping Seongwoo moving the patient to the recovery room after he also thanks the nurse.

Way to go for one last day in the Digestive Surgery Department, Woojin thinks as he makes his way to the changing room.

He really misses his bed.

  
\--

 

"A perforated one, huh?"

Seongwoo closes the door behind him and walks towards the other boy. Slipping out his box of cigarette, he lit up one and offers Daniel. He leans against the wall, still standing while joining his company watching the midnight unstarry sky behind the wide window on this 12th floor of the hospital. He blows the smoke, "Not that I can't handle."

Daniel chuckles, playing with the toxic stick between his fingers, "Hungry?"

"Wow," he raises an eyebrow as he joins him on the floor, sitting down against the wall besides him, "really now?"

"Bought some when, the moment you injected the second sedative, Propo-something?" He offers two wrapped onigiri, face wrinkled as he chuckles sheepishly, ears burning faint pink in the darkness. Not a sight that could easly go unnoticed by the older.

“Oh come on, you can’t forget the most important part of my job!” The latter takes his cigarette off to the plastic wrap, keeping it burnt still, "But thanks anyway.”

Daniel shrugs, body slightly shaking from his little laugh.

He eats with the constant sound of ambulances down from the ER, faint beeps of monitor from the ongoing surgery inside the corner room with Taehyun the cardiosurgery fellow, and Daniel's sudden alarm.

"Ah," he mutters, turning off the alarm, "Remind me in another 5 minutes."

Seongwoo doesn't look over, continuing his second onigiri, "Which one is it?"

"Nah, it's not a big deal."

Now he needs to look over, "But no one's ever told to move their senior's car in this ungodly hour, only to also add the fuel with your money, yet, after all those car parkings you still get, what, 3 hands-on surgeries per 2 weeks?" He doesn't realize he just raised his tone, and it only felt once Daniel just stares at him silently. He sighs, "You can't keep doing this to yourself. The commitee would not be happy if something like this is still going when it's supposed to be a feudalism-free instituion."

Daniel looks away and shrugs, "Like you said, it's not one that I can't handle though."

Seongwoo groans and takes one last big bite of the onigiri, chewing it furiously and eventually gulping it down. Daniel chuckles at the sight and wipes the corner of his mouth while Seongwoo still stares at him in disbelief. "Don't you dare distract me with this kind of old tricks."

The latter laughs, a bit too loud for a silent corridor. Seongwoo stays still before he finally joins him.

The younger slowly takes the stethoscope from Seongwoo’s neck, playing with the bell before putting it back, "As long as I can sneak out in two in the morning to see you post-op, or nine in between morning rounds, or shamelessly, taking care of a shock, multiple trauma patient," he says nonchalantly, "I guess I can handle these."

Seongwoo shakes his head in disbelief, "You can't just pray for a multiple trauma patient to be in shock! What kind of doctor you are!"

Daniel puts a hand over his mouth immediately, "Shit, forgive me God."

Chuckling, Seongwoo takes his long forgotten cigarette and blows the smoke. "It's already 5 minutes."

"More 5 won't be hurt right?" Daniel says instead, scooting over to lay his head on his companion's shoulder. "Damn it's just the same as the wall."

"Well I'm sorry sir, yours sure is wide but I can guarantee it's not that comfy enough for you to complain about mine." Seongwoo scoffs, still not moving though.

Daniel's laugh makes his whole body shudders, "Better than the wall, then." He closes his eyes and sighs, "Great that I can go through this with you."

"I still need to make the report when you don't," Seongwoo replies, "I don't get which part of going through this together you’re refering to.”

He chuckles, looking up, "That's the least thing of this slavery could do. It's still the senior who makes the report."

Seongwoo rolls his eyes, "Just in 4 months when the new junior enrolls that you'll see how the emergency reports are pain in the ass."

Daniel smiles again, and leans in to give Seongwoo's moles a quick peck before straightening himself up, "I get it that you need to do your report and I got a car to be parked."

"You're going now?" Seongwoo asks, having the last of his pack of cigarette done. Faint, but slight disappontment filled his voice.

"It's already five more minutes." Daniel says, gathering his stuffs without looking back at him. “Don’t burn your lungs too much.”

“I’ll be done smoking when you are,” Seongwoo slightly shouts.

Daniel gives him one last grin and closes the door behind him.

The back corridor that connects the rear operation rooms is empty at this kind of hour, and they know they should not be smoking in this area of a major teaching hospital. But then again, today’s already a long day despite it’s only three and Seongwoo is still delighted — this residency life is tough but there are some in the ways that could make it a lot bearable, like this deadly cigarette, and that giddy feeling he still got from everything that involves the boy down there who’s struggling to move the cars that are parked behind his senior’s car.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first work after like 2 years?? and my first m/m (that’s how much i’m desperate for more ongniel in this world) i hope i don’t make ur eyes hurt by those grammatical errors.


End file.
